Do I Get a Do-Over?
by misspatchesmom
Summary: Tony 'forgets' Ziva's birthday; November 2011 (season 9). Part of the "You Complete Me" universe.


Do I Get a Do-Over?

 _Tony 'forgets' Ziva's birthday; will she forgive him? Season 9 (November 2011.)_

Tony walked into the squad room, spotting Tim at his desk. "Morning, Probie. Hope your day started better than mine!"

Tim raised an eyebrow at his best friend, asking, "What did you do now, Tony?"

Before Tony could respond, Ziva walked in to her desk, "He forgot my birthday, Tim." She glared at Tony from across the bullpen as he hung his head to avoid eye contact.

"I told you I'm sorry, Ziva; and I WILL make it up to you, I promise." Tony had tried to apologize all the way from Ziva's apartment to work, but Ziva had ignored him. They had been car-pooling for the past month. He had let her drive today, and he was still reeling from her kamikaze driving. He was certain she had taken some of those corners too fast just to get to him.

Tim looked at Tony, "Good luck." He then looked at Ziva, "Go easy on him, Ziva; we have been busy with the serial murder case for the past two weeks!" He tried to plead Tony's case, hoping she would at least give Tony a chance to make up for his forgetfulness.

"Will have to be later; grab your gear, we got another body." Gibbs walked into the bullpen, effectively ending the conversation for now. "McGee, with me. Ziver, DiNozzo take a second car."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"On it, Boss!" Tony knew better than to try to argue with Gibbs' order, even though he was sure the argument with Ziva would continue in the car. Tim gave Tony a sympathetic look. Ziva smirked at Tim and walked towards the elevator with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I am so screwed," Tony muttered to Tim. "How am I going to make this one up?'

Tim shrugged, "I'll let you know if I think of something, Tony." The two got into the elevator with Gibbs and Ziva and headed to the cars.

Much to Tony's surprise, Ziva did not restart the argument with him. Rather, she was all business, case first; what Tony called her "Mossad mode." At the scene, they worked as a team, efficient as always. Tim noticed and when Ziva went to take some pictures away from the body, he quietly asked Tony if Ziva had made up with him.

"No such luck, Probie. She's in Mossad ninja mode." Tony didn't really want to talk about it further, so he moved to where Ducky was examining the wounds on their dead Marine. He watched Ducky and Palmer do their on-scene thing, pretending to be engrossed in what they were doing.

The team spent the rest of the day chasing down leads, interviewing family members of the deceased and waiting for reports from Ducky and Abby. At 1945, Gibbs sent them home for the night. Tony made a quick call to order food to go from Ziva's favorite restaurant.

She came over to his desk as he was hanging up, "Are you ready to go?" He grabbed his bag and put his cell phone in his shirt pocket. He grinned at her and motioned for her to lead the way to the elevator. He followed her into the elevator.

"Do you mind making a stop on the way home?" he asked her with a grin. "I ordered dinner from Bellagrio's while you were getting ready to leave." At the mention of her favorite Italian restaurant, she tried not to grin.

Ziva looked at him, slightly surprised, "We can stop. Toda for taking care of dinner."

"Anything for you, Zee-vah," he grinned at her again, making her heart beat faster.

At the restaurant, Ziva waited in the car while Tony picked up the order. When he came out with two large shopping bags, she did a double take. "How much food did you order, Tony?"

"Patience, my ninja. You'll see soon enough." Tony put the bags in the back seat; he buckled his seat belt as Ziva pulled out of the parking lot. He bit his tongue not to say anything about her driving.

At her apartment, he told her to relax while he got the food ready and set the table. She went into her bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes.

Tony set the bottle of wine on the table, and then put out plates, eating utensils, serving utensils, the food and two wine glasses. He put the small wrapped box that he had in his pocket all day by her place and pulled the card out of his bag. He hadn't really forgotten her birthday, but the day's insanity had prevented him from giving her the card and gift earlier.

Ziva came into the dining area to Tony grinning his only for her grin at her. He held her chair for her as she sat down. "Yom huledet sameach, Ziva." She smiled at him, making his heart leap in his chest. "Eggplant parmigiana, veal saltimbocca, and merlot for your dining pleasure."

"Toda, Tony." Ziva took servings of both dishes onto her plate and then passed the serving utensil to Tony. He poured the wine for both of them. They enjoyed the meal in silence, speaking with their eyes and motions. When they both had enough, Tony told Ziva to stay at the table while he put the leftover food away. He went into the kitchen and put the food in the refrigerator, taking out the small cake he had ordered for dessert. He put a single candle on top and lit it. He brought it into the dining area, singing 'Happy birthday' to his best friend.

"Make a wish, Zi," he placed the cake in front of her, grinning his thousand watt grin. Ziva blew out the candle and he handed her a fork. "Dig in." The two shared the cake, a devils' food cake with mocha icing and garnished with almonds and raspberries.

"You have outdone yourself tonight, Tony. The food was delicious. Toda."

"You still have your card and gift to open." Tony gestured to the small box and the card. Ziva picked up the card and opened it. The card was simple in design, with a picture of a single red rose on the front and the words 'Happy birthday to a special person' inside. Tony had signed it, 'Your best friend always, T.' She smiled at him and picked up the box. She pulled the ribbon off and then carefully untaped the edges of the paper. She slid the box out of the paper to see a jeweler's emblem on the top. She looked at Tony, who was grinning like an idiot. (A charming idiot, **her** idiot, she had to admit.)

She opened the box to see a pair of hoop earrings with pearls, yellow topaz and ruby stones, accented with diamond chips. "They are gorgeous… you shouldn't have…" Ziva was stunned. "Thank you, Tony."

He looked at her smile, "So can I have a do over or do you forgive me?"

She grinned at him, "Of course I forgive you; you know I cannot stay angry at my best friend!"


End file.
